Adam Hassler
Adam Hassler is Ethan Burke's former boss. History Adam began working for the American Secret Service in the Seattle office at some point in his life. After a car accident, Adam was informed that the driver was so badly burned, that it took a team two days to identify him. He was also informed that Ethan, a man he had sent to look for two missing agents, wasn't in the car. He said that they would take over the investigation and that he wanted the remains of the car to be moved to Seattle. When he heard that an agent was going to call Ethan's family, he refused, saying that he would take care of that. He called Ethan's wife Theresa to let her know about the accident. Adam was present during the car testings. The experts couldn't find the GPS and they determined that Ethan was never in the car which was recovered on the side of the road. Later, he met with Theresa and spoke to her about the missing taces that showed Ethan being in the car. When Theresa confronted him and ask if Ethan was "with her", Adam reassured her that he was Ethan's friend, and told her that he didn't know where Ethan was. And when Theresa tried to learn where Ethan was headed, Adam confessed that he couldn't disclose those details. During a rainy afternoon, Adam met with David Pilcher to try to call off what he had done to Ethan, but Pilcher rejected the petition, since there was no way to call it off. The man assured Adam that there was nothing to be worried about, and then he left. A few days after, Theresa called Adam to see if they could put Ethan's face on the news, but Adam refused the idea, claiming that they couldn't break the protocol. He assured her that the agency was doing everything they could, but Theresa reminded him that it was everything except what would embarrass the agency, and that in that time, Ethan could die. Despite being frustrated, Theresa asked him to act like a goober, and when Adam said that he couldn't disclose any details, she said she knew and ended the call. When Adam found out that Theresa logged into Ethan's account, he called Pilcher to let him know about the problem, and told him that he believed that Theresa was on her way to Idaho to look for her husband. Eventually, Adam was put in a pod to be frozen, too. When he woke up, he discovered that Pilcher's predictions were true, humans had gone extinct, and a new species had taken over the world. In the year 4020, Hassler led a group of people to San Francisco, in hopes to find anyone else out there. On their way, his group was chased by a herd of abbies, and when they got to San Francisco on September 15, they discovered that the city was in ruins, with no trace of humans inhabiting it. Adam taped their expedition, and while he was taping the city of San Francisco, abbies attacked Hassler's group. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *101. "Where Paradise Is Home" *102. "Do Not Discuss Your Life Before" *103. "Our Town, Our Law" *109. "A Reckoning" Season 2 *204. "Exit Strategy" *205. "Sound The Alarm" *206. "City Upon A Hill" *207. "Time Will Tell" *208. "Pass Judgment" References Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:Alive